Nightmares and Monsters in my Head
by Guardian Number 96
Summary: [Rating is just a tradition to be on the safe side.] What happens when Yuma and Astral divide up the Numbers they have in order to keep them safe? And the stubborn fiend-type Number 96 is entrusted to Yuma's equally stubborn cousin, Gabriel?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea this idea from a mix of an rp and a dream. It is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fanfic. And really my first time exploring into this idea. So, I kinda made my oc become Yuma's cousin, because we never hear about anyone in Yuma's family (minus his parents, sister, and grandma) and Cathy gave me the idea of a human Spellcaster. So, onto the-  
Astral: "Chanta doesn't own us and she is sorry for not writing in a while."  
Been suffering from Writer's Block and dueling.  
~Guardian Number 96

[Nightmares and Monsters in My Head][Chapter One: Failed Rituals]

_Gabriel closed her eyes. The sun's warmth was so far away from her small form. The floor was hard underneath her. The girl could feel her cool tears running her cheeks. Her Spellcaster friends were all out of her reach, safe in their cards... Except one. The Gagaga Magician. Wesley, her older brother with a love for fiend type monsters, had spent a lot of his money to get his hands on the card. Now, the Spellcaster's soul was there, somehow being bound to her._

_ "I'm sorry." She whispered to the card. Gabriel had always believed that there were souls trapped in the cards and her 'gift' allowed her to see them. This card's soul met her gaze__, trapped in the ritual circle with her. He shook his head before a painful shock traveled through both their forms. Gabriel cried out as the Magician tried to break the circle-_

Gabriel Lynn opened her eyes. Why was she still home?…

"School was cancelled, remember?" Galen, the spirit of the Gagaga Magician, closed his eyes. Well, the left one. He hid his right one for some reason. "Which is good, because if I recall, your cousin is suppose to come visit."

"Oh, my gosh, Galen. Why didn't you wake me up!?" The male gave her a glare.

"I'm bound to you, yes, but I'm not your alarm clock." She threw a pillow at him. Which only went through him. "Was that suppose to hurt?" A small girl came in. She had long pale, almost white, purple hair and big jade eyes. It was Gabriel's little sister, Winter.

"Big sissy! Big sissy! It snowed. It snowed!"

"That's great, Win." Galen purred, even though Winter Lynn couldn't hear him. Gabriel have him a death glare. The duel monster raised his hands in surrender and vanished into his card.

"That's really good, Win."

"Will you play outside with me?" The girl let her large jade eyes met her older sister's stormy hues. Gabriel debated it for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure. Just lemme get dressed." Winter rushed down the ladder that lead up to the 'tower' like part of the house. The human spellcaster waited til the door was completely closed. Then got out of bed. "Dark Magic Transformation." [A/N: Yes, I got the idea the idea from Kite's Photon Transformation... except a Spellcaster version.] Her pj's turned into a pair of black jeans with a red hem and an athletic wear jacket, colored in grey and red. Her eyes became heterochrome. The left one turned a shade of argent* with a matching silver scleara**. It was lined in what looked like a permanent purple duel gazer. "Wesley's gonna kill me."

**Of course, he is. ** It took her a moment to recognize the sarcastic purr that was the voice of the Chaos Sorcerer. ** He, and us, have told you not to use this transformation.**

"Hush, Chaos." Gabriel told the Sorcerer as he raised his head from his book, removing a pair of reading glasses. "I have a feeling I'll be dueling some time today."

**Oh? Whom exactly, Gabriel Aster? ** She raised an eyebrow at him and then shrugged. She brushed her lavender hair to cover her left eye. Then she clipped her deck holder onto her belt and slipped her duel disk into her coat pocket.

* * *

Winter threw a snowball at her sister. Gabriel waved her hand with a laugh, blocking the ball.

"I think not, Win!" A voice called out to them from across the street.

"Hey, Lynn!" A girl with golden blonde hair walked over to her. This girl was always starting trouble with her. She was dressed ill for the weather. A black dress with boots and a thin jacket.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked, shyly.

"You never dueled me like you said you would." The lavender head paused to think.

'When was that?' She thought.

** Last week. After second hour maths.** Dark Magician reminded her.

"Oh… um…" Gabriel struggled for words. "I forgot?" That threw the girl into a fit. Good thing that Gabriel had already did Dark Magic Transformation.

"Then you'll duel me now!" This caused her to grit her teeth.

"Listen, Kristen. I don't have time for this. I'm trying to spend time with my little sister." Winter was glaring at Kristen.

"It's fine, Gabriel." She said in a weird growl. "As long as you win." A small smirk formed on her face.

"Well, nevermind." The oldest slipped the purple duel disk onto her arm and slipped her deck into its place as Kristen mimicked her. Then she pushed her hair back to reveal her version of a duel gazer.

"Duel disk, go." Gabriel spoke when they were done. Kristen put on her girly pink duel gazer.

"Duel gazer, allons-y!" Gabriel's markings and her gazer flashed briefly.

"Authentic Reality Vision link established." (Gabriel, LP: 4000) (Kristen, LP:4000)

"Let's duel!" Gabriel smiled as she brought her hand into her line of sight.

'Perfect.'

"I'll get this party started." She drew a card from her deck, leaving a trail of pale purple. "I draw!" Her smirk grew at the sight of her hand. "First off, I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode. (Atk: 1500. Def: 1000.) The steampunk magician appeared on the field, one bandaged hand in his pocket. "Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Kristen drew a card and her frown deepened.

"I summon Shining Angel in attack mode." The blonde angel appeared onto the field. (Atk: 1400. Def: 800) "I end my turn."

* * *

(Kristen 800-0) (Win: Gabriel)

The spellcaster was breathing hard after the duel. She'd win by a 100 point margin.

"Yay, big sissy!" Winter cheered. "Yay, big-" The nine year old's d-gazer started to ring. "Huh?" She answered it. "Oh, hi, Yuma!" The older sister turned to her.

'What!?'

"We're out in the backyard. We'll be back in a tick!" Winter hung up after Yuma replied. Then she took her hand. "C'mon, Gabe!" Then basically dragged her back to the house.

"Hey, Gabriel!" She was greeted by her younger cousin, Yuma, but the girl had her eyes on the blue figure behind Yuma.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes. The male figure and Yuma seemed stunned, but he answered with a question.

"You can see me?"

A/N: *Argent: a shade of silver mixed with white.

**scleara: traditionally referred to as the 'white of the eye'. Some species have scleara that match their iris.

Okay. Thank you guys for reading. Oh, Allons-y means let's go. If I got the name of the visual link wrong, please tell me. I was going off the duel between Number 96 and Bronk. *commence fangirling.* Dark Mist's voice! Antiway, good night, all.

~Guardian Number 96


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What's up, guys? It's Guardian Number 96 here… Why do I sound like someone who does Let's Plays? Antiway, thank you for the review. And lemme throw this out there. I normally don't add the oc's of people I don't know well into my stories. So, the answer will most likely be no unless you requested me to do a specific story type.

But I digress. I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal cast (Although, I do own a Number 39: Utopia, C39: Utopia Ray, and C39: Utopia Ray V.) and I don't own Shin Makazuma (he will be introduced later). Zexal belongs to their people. Shin to my little brother. So, allons-y.

~Guardian Number 96

[Chapter Two: An Imperfect Balance]

The blue being spoke again as Gabriel glared at him through the corner of her eye.

"You can see me?" She nodded. Then her stormy hues moved to Yuma. She began to speak when Winter spoke cheerfully.

"I'm gonna make hot coco!" The nine year old declared as her fourteen year old sister spun around. "I'll be back in a tick, guys." A low annoyed sigh came from her as Gabriel followed Winter into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back. Okay? Stay here, boys." Astral turned to Yuma when they'd vanished from sight into the kitchen.

"I do not think it is a wise idea to give Number 96 to this Gabriel. He will take control of her." The young duelist laughed.

"I think him and Gabriel are evenly matched." He titled his head to the side. "Besides, Gabriel hasn't said yes or no."

"Yes or no to what?" The spellcaster reappeared, dressed now in her pj' s. The two males looked up at her as if they had just committed murder.

* * *

[A/N: time skip brought to you by Guardian Number 96 drinking orange juice.]

"So, you're telling me that Astral there-" She pointed to the Original Number. "-Came here with 100 'Number' cards that are his memories. These memories have the power to destory worlds. He meets you, they go literally everywhere and you only have 59 of them?" Yuma nodded.

"The Barians are after them." Astral said in a mutter, floating down to the level of the sitting lavender head. "Yuma and I came to the conclusion that we must divide some of them up." He pulled out a black edged duel card and held it out to her. "And to entrust Number 96 to you." Gabriel took the card into her hand.

"Who is this girl?" A dark purr came from behind her. She turned to face a dark version of Astral.

"Who are you!?" She growled. The look alike chuckled.

"I asked you a question first."

"Shut up about your stupid question and answer mine!" The fiend narrowed his mix match eyes at her. The astral being intervened.

"Number 96, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Number 96: Dark Mist." The two were glaring at each other. Then she looked at the card.

"Why are you giving me a fiend-type, Yuma? Astral?" Yuma laughed.

"I thought you two would along better than-" Down a small hall, the front door opened.

"Gabe, Win, I'm home!" Winter ran from her hiding spot and ran past them as a tall (6'3") came into the room.

"Wesley, Gabriel got a new card! I wanna a card too!"

"No, Win, it's not my card! I'm just taking care of him!" The two duelists glared at each other. Wesley gave a shaky chuckle and if this was an anime, he would've sweatdroped. 96 watched all this with an amused smile. That Gabriel girl… she must likely was a terrible duelist, but she did have a fiery soul. He started to chuckle. Oh, how satisfying would it be to control her. Yes, she would get him more Numbers, more power.

"Guys, behave in front of our guests."

* * *

[A/N: Another time skip brought to you by- wtf are you doing, 96?]

After having to put up with four days of snow, it finally melted. That night her sleep was troubled.

_Shadows. Endless shadows. Twisting, turning, drowning, falling. Shadows that steal every once of light and hope. Gabriel was falling, the air made her lavender frame her face. Suddenly-_

_Her fall was halted by something wrapping around her frame. She was pulled to a side, unable to see her saviour._

_"Oh, Gabriel~" There was a dark purr. 96: Dark Mist. "Now, it's time to let me take hold." He was now closer, his lips close to her ear. "I'll free from falling and your curse."_

_"No! No!" She squirmed and thrashed. "I'll do it on my own!" The number chuckled._

_"If you wish." He let go and she screamed-_

Gabriel sat up in her bed, her chest rose and fell in pants. This was the second night she had had the card. It was only her sheer stubbornness that stopped her from giving into the Number. Her eyes went over to her bedside table. 4:34 AM. She heaved a high sigh and got up. Might as well get up.

"Good morning~" He purred. "How did you did you sleep?" Galen appeared and glared at Dark Mist.

"Oh, great. The fog rolls in." The two males turned to each other.

"What did you say, gay Galen?" He growled, moving to stand chest-to-chest with the Magician.

"You heard me, Mist!" Galen shoved him.

"Guys, stop it." But her order went unheard. "Guys!" The magician drew his fist back to punch 96 and then- Galen's bandaged up fist rested in the palm of the Chaos Sorcerer's hand.

"Galen, didn't you hear Gabriel?"

"But he-" Galen protested.

"I get better from Troy and Lili." He said as 96 laughed. Julian turned on him. "There's no reason for you to laugh. You provoked him. It makes you more childish than Galen." Dark glared at him

"Stay out of this."

"That's. Enough!" Gabriel screamed. "The next person to start trouble I'm torching their card." She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. In there, she complained to the spirit of Shining Elf, who sat outside the door.

"Why can't all the boys be like you, Kasi*?"

"Depends, Gabriel." He stated gently in his noble voice. "But shouldn't you be hurrying to meet Shin?"

"Oh, god!" She finished and ran back to her room, slipping on her black boots. She was dressed in a rich gold shirt and black skinny jeans. Slipping on her black hoodie, she got her duel gear and school stuff. "I'm gonna be late. Shin's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Actually, he didn't. Shin was patiently waiting for her. When she came into sight, a rare smile made his lips twitch.

"Sorry. Darky was starting stuff with Galen."

** Which is so fun!** 'Darky' declared happily.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. Shin raised an eyebrow, but he knew about her 'gift'.

"C'mon, Gabe." He said as he began to walk to school. His hands were shoved in his pockets. Shin didn't wait for her, making the girl have to jog to catch up.

A/N: there you go, guys. Chapter Two. I hope it was okay and you all liked it. Felt kinda rushed to me, but oh, well.

~Guardian Number 96


End file.
